elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Clinton Township Lifts by MagicalLift256
About : Hunterdon County EleFilms by Technicalboy3000 is a New Jersey elevator enthusiast in Hunterdon County. He is the fourth 'known elevator enthusiast in the state of New Jersey today. He currently has filmed elevators since Kwanzaa Day 2015 in over five states, those including '''New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut & Washington D.C. '''He prefers to film elevators that have character instead of just a plain old high speed elevator which could be found in any major city. Previous names *Uphoisting Experiences by Technicalboy3000 *Specialty Elevators & UEE's by Technicalboy3000 *Specialty Elev8rs & UEE's by Technicalboy3000 *Technicalboy3000 *'Current: Hunterdon County EleFilms by Technicalboy3000 How it all started : It all started in Washington D.C., at their city center Marriott hotel. It was 11:00 PM on December 26TH 2015 when he checked into the hotel. A set of four high speed 80s Westinghouse elevators were the first of many. Without hesitation, as he approached them, he got out his Nokia Lumia 1020 (at the time running Windows Phone 8.1), opened the video camera app & started filming straight away. He could remember when he filmed the elevator, it was one of the most exciting high rise moments he had ever experience. Along with that, he could also recall recording the numbers changing on the floor indicator, getting a view of the cab interior & getting numerous still shots of the buttons during the short ride to the twelfth floor, where his room was. : Since then, he has filmed numerous different types of elevators including 5 MRL traction elevators '''(his first five MRLs since he was a toddler). In February 2017, he filmed his very first Otis Gen2 elevator in the ROW NYC hotel & in March 2017, he filmed his very first ThyssenKrupp MRL elevator at One World Trade Center. Filming Equipment History : For his first few elevator videos, he used his Windows Phone 8.1 to film them. Then, during his first plane trip to Fort Lauderdale, he used his '''2010 Sony Handycam to film the epic brand new ThyssenKrupp Momentum elevators at the Courtyard Fort Lauderdale Beach. During his trip to Albany in June 2017, he used his brand new Samsung Galaxy S8 to film the high speed 8-story Otis elevators at the Albany Marriott. #Windows Phone 8.1 #Sony Handycam (2010) #Samsung Galaxy S7 #Samsung Galaxy S8 (current) : He primarily uses Google Photos to save space on his phone & to safely back up all of his elevator videos into the cloud for unlimited storage. This has been convenient for him because he could now download the videos as a ZIP file from Google Photos on his computer to be able to edit the videos in Windows Movie Maker. Another important fact is that as of October 2017, he has started referring to elevator as lift. His favorite elevators to film : Technicalboy3000 prefers hydraulic elevators over tractions because, due to his experiences, he has had a lot more fun in the hydraulic ones due to there character. *Otis Gen2, Elevonic 411 & Skyrise *ThyssenKrupp hydros & Momentum *Schindler 330A & 7000 *Dover hydros *Impulse *Black buttons & manually controlled (vintage) : Another important thing to note is that he prefers a truly epic elevator with character over a typical high speed elevator. Those are the ones that truly attract a larger audience on his YouTube videos . Traction elevators used to be his favorite, until he started seeing a broader variety in the ways his hydraulic elevators worked. Therefore, hydraulic elevators are now his favorites to film, 'as he admires the character they provide, along with a slower ride, which allows to capture the epicness on film for a longer, more satisfying length of time. '''Speed does ''not matter to him, character does. His favorite U.S. cities to film elevators #Charlotte #Los Angeles #Houston #Fort Lauderdale #Miami #Atlanta #Pittsburgh #Milwaukee #Chicago #Secaucus Cities & states he has currently filmed elevators at New York State *New York City *Poughkeepsie *Albany *Fishkill New Jersey *Newark *''Secaucus'' *Morristown *Atlantic City Pennsylvania *Easton *Lancaster *Scranton Connecticut *Cromwell 'Washington D.C.' Florida *''Fort Lauderdale'' *Weston (Sub-city of Fort Lauderdale) *Key West Hilarious remarks so far during his elevator photography career Borgata : In July 2017, Technicalboy3000 has ventured to the Borgata hotel and casino '''to film the Otis Elevonic 411 elevators in the Water Club Tower. When he got to the set of 5 elevators, he opened the camera app on his Samsung Galaxy S8 Android smartphone, started filming the elevators & enjoyed his best summer night. During his elevator film that night, he managed to ride up & down the high speed Otis Elevonic 411's '''three times, getting slightly different, but equally hilarious reactions out of every trip, sometimes, without filming them. This caused his subscriber count on his YouTube Channel to jump up from 100 to 120 in 48 hours, along with a couple elevator enthusiasts having theoretically fallen through the floor laughing watching the Borgata videos. Crayola Factory : On Thanksgiving Day 2017, Technicalboy3000 had one snaz of a blast on the Dover elevator in the Crayola Factory in Easton, Pennsylvania. It was a typical, five-story Dover glass hydro. Because he loved the epicness of Dover hydros in general, let alone that elevator, he decided to film it four different times during his two-hour visit, getting just over three minutes of footage. He reported that it was so smooth, it felt like a 30 story high rise traction unit. On his third video of the elevator for the day, he captured something scary, yet funny on film. Three people boarded the elevator on the second floor of the colorful tourist attraction. When he was ready to aim his camera at the window, one of the people standing next to the panel started playing with the alarm. This immediately scared him, causing him to run out of the elevator, shaking his camera. He even said the s-word right after he stopped filming. But at the end, he theoretically fell through the floor laughing '''at it.' : As if that scary moment wasn't enough, he went back to the elevator about 1 hour later. This time he was on the fourth floor, to take another round trip on it. After a successful trip down to the first floor, he immediately punched the button for the fourth floor. The elevator doors closed & he moved to the very center of the cab to get panoramic video footage of his ascent & the view from the glass windows. When the elevator started leveling at the top floor, it started bouncing up & down. The motor started roaring ferociously, creating a vicious cab movement. A few seconds later, the doors opened, but not before he yelled the s-word super loudly on camera out of shock. As he got out of the elevator, he started chuckling at the minor accident. This was the last time he used the elevator in the building for the day as he decided to take the stairs down from floors 4 to 1 for fear of getting busted by a staff member (even though the staff members were very nice). Least favorite elevator buttons : Currently, his least favorite elevator buttons are '''Monitor TR (without the halo)' & Epco SSL. He considers these buttons as extremely dull & generic looking. Better yet, he thinks this is the easiest way possible to take all the character out of a vintage or vintage-looking elevator. This is a big reason why New York City is his '''least favorite' city to film elevators''. Most favorite elevator buttons : His most favorite elevator buttons include: :* MAD BS Moon with the pin mount tactile :*'MAD BS Classic' with the flush mount julius (which is what ThyssenKrupp uses a lot of) :*Innovation Pinnacle :*Innovation Prestige :*Innovation Bruiser :*Innovation Decorator :*Otis Series 1 & 3 :*Black Buttons :*EPCO SPR Types of elevators he has filmed so far *1980s Westinghouse Selectomatic Mark V, first film in Washington DC *1970s Otis (modernized by Otis, first film in New York City) *Otis Elevonic 411M, first film in New York City *Otis Elevonic 411, first film in Atlantic City *Otis Gen2, first film in New York City *Otis 211 LVM, first film in Scranton *ThyssenKrupp Momentum, first film in Fort Lauderdale *ThyssenKrupp Synergy, first film in New York City *ThyssenKrupp Endura Mod, first film in Poughkeepsie *ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch, first film in New York City *Fujitec traction, first film in Secaucus *Fujitec hydraulic, first film in New York City *Schindler 300A, first film in New York City *Schindler 330A, first film in Scranton *Schindler 7000, first film in New York City *Schindler Miconic 10, first film in New York City *Schindler 500A, first film in Fort Lauderdale *Schindler 6400NA, first film in Secaucus *Kone Hydraulic, first film in Newark *Kone EcoDisc, first film in Morristown *80s Otis Series 1, first film in Cromwell *Otis HydroAccel, first film in Cromwell *Dover Impulse, first film in Key West *Dover Traflomatic, first film in Atlantic City *Miami VR, first film in Fort Lauderdale *Generic hydraulic, first film in New York City *Generic traction, first film in New York City Most Known places he has filmed elevators at *Embassy Suites Secaucus Meadowlands (Secaucus) *New York City Marriott Marquis (New York City) *One World Trade Center (New York City) *Courtyard Fort Lauderdale Beach Marriott (Fort Lauderdale) *Albany Marriott (Albany) *Borgata Water Club Tower (Atlantic City) YouTube involvement with Skyscraper Simulator : From September 2015 (three months before joining the elevator community as Uphoisting Experiences by Technicalboy3000), he has been uploading simulated elevator videos regularly to his YouTube Channel with Skyscrapersim. He uses open-source screen recording software called Bandicam to film the elevators in buildings he builds using the Beno Building Creator '''online building creation tool. To date, he has built almost 500 buildings on Beno Skyscrapersim & has the username '''techboy3000 on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum. His skyscrapersim-oriented elevator videos sometimes score over 1,000 views per video & have played a major role in his subscriber count being where it is right now. : Even before he was on YouTube (officially September 2015 for first Skyscrapersim videos, December 2015 for first real elevator videos), he has been simulating elevators on Skyscrapersim (without screen recording them) since April 2014. This is the earliest he has been in any way involved with the elevator community. Since September 2017, he has been off Skyscrapersim for a while, for no real reason. He hopes to be back on Skyscrapersim regularly by the middle of December 2017 though, uploading Skyscrapersim related elevator videos to his YouTube channel once again. Dream Vacation * His dream vacation is to go to Charlotte to film as many epic elevators in the city as he could possibly find. Website, YouTube, Google+, blog : Website: '''https://prosperouspenguins.wixsite.com/technicalboy3000 : '''YouTube Channel: youtube.com/user/technicalboy3000 : Google+: '''googleplus.com/technicalboy3000 : '''EleFilm Blog: elefilm.blogspot.com : Category:Elevator filmers from the United States